


The Freedom of Flying

by CosmicGhoul99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Canon Compliant, Chaotic Captain Trio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I love those three more than words can describe, In regards to dynamics, It follows the plot but is very very different, Kageyama Tobio is smitten, Kita is the ultimate parent, Like super pretty, More is explained in the story, Multi, Not the typical omegaverse, Oikawa Tooru being a Drama Queen, Oikawa is pretty, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rest of karasuno are betas, Sexism, Social Issues, Social Justice, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Kageyama Tobio, There will be a lot of Oikawa Tendou and Atsumu, aka Kuroo Bokuto and Oikawa, akaashi is as well, everyone is soft, it will help a lot, just read the story, kinda of, so is everyone else, they're bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicGhoul99/pseuds/CosmicGhoul99
Summary: Hinata Shouyou wanted to be set free, wanted to spread his wings and soar. He wanted to tell the world that they were wrong, and show them why they were wrong.Kageyama Tobio just wanted to prove that he was more than his title, wanted to show everyone that the 'King of the Court' wasn't the way they said he was.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Izumi Yukitaka/Sekimukai Kouji, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke & Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Sugawara Koushi, Kita Shinsuke & Tendou Satori, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Tendou Satori, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru & Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	The Freedom of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted a canonish compliant omegaverse, that follows the events of the series, just with added in things. I really wanted to focus on the social and political issues that people would face in regards to omegaverse. I really wanted to look at the sexism and other problems that omegas would face, along with things that betas go through. Even expectations placed on Alphas is interesting to talk about. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

When Hinata Shouyou was born, the clouds parted revealing the beaming sun. Hinata Akai thought this a sign, and thus named him appropriately. Shouyou, meaning sunlight. And the name suited him, as Shouyou was like the sun, pulling everyone into his orbit. He was a bright child, one that put a smile on everyone's face. On a day like every other, Hinata Shouyou's life changed, forever. On that day, he presented as an Omega. His mother looked at him with love, trying not to show the sorrow in her eyes. Hinata Akai knew then that her child’s life was to be rife with struggle and pain, and she wished she could shield him from it all. It just so happened that on that same day, Hinata Shouyou fell in love for the first time. He fell in love with volleyball, and flying, and the feeling of it all. Hinata Shouyou wanted to be set free, wanted to spread his wings and _soar_. Away from the cruel world that would demean and belittle him for the way he was born. Away from the world that would turn a blind eye to all the wrong. But alas, his wings weren’t big enough. He wasn’t able to take off yet, not with the way he was now. And so, Hinata Shouyou decided, as he watched the short player jump, no, soar, that he would do whatever it took, to make the world _see_. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama Tobio was a prodigy. He was supposedly better than others. That was what he had always been told. Since he was a child, he excelled at volleyball. He lived and breathed it. Kageyama Tobio didn’t care for anything else. He remembers kids in class talking about presenting and how they couldn’t wait. He brushed it off, as he had much more important things to worry about. Everyone around him said he’d present an Alpha. There was no way he wouldn’t. And that’s exactly what happened. Kageyama Tobio presented as an Alpha, much to the delight of his Alpha sister and grandfather, along with every single person he’d talk too. He soon found out what him presenting meant. The gap that was already present between him and others only increased further. Even the other Alphas were left behind. And Kageyama Tobio realized that volleyball was the only thing that mattered. His teammates didn’t hold the same sentiment as him. They thought of it as just a hobby, a club. Volleyball was his life. He wanted to be better, so he could find others that held the same passion for volleyball as he did. His grandfather had said to him, “If you get really good, I promise you, someone even better will come and find you.” Kageyama Tobio had not found that person yet. There were his upperclassmen, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. An Omega and an Alpha. He admired them more than he would ever admit. But they were not the ones. They may have a similar love for volleyball, like he did, but there wasn’t the light that he was longing for. And one day, Kageyama Tobio found what he was looking for, in a gym, the sound of a volleyball hitting the floor behind him. The whistle marked it as out, but at that moment, as he watched the small figure fly, Kageyama Tobio fell in love. Not for the first time, that would always be volleyball, but love it was. Kageyama Tobio was a prodigy, and he had just found someone even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay done. I don't know why I wrote this, but I need to get this written/typed out, and I guess I just wanted to share my thoughts on this au and how it would work with Haikyuu!! and everything. Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I wrote this at 3:00 am without a wink of sleep. This is really badly written so please forgive me for that. Hope you liked it.


End file.
